User talk:Dalek194
Welcome to Dad's Army Wiki, i'm the admin here, and am currently in charge of the wiki until the owner Yeepsi returns, and i 'd like to wlecome you to the community and thanks for making the James Beck page, regards T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome No problem, nice to have you, it's been a bit quite around here lately, with just me. I don't know, but that redirect is not really necessary anyway T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Rodger Wake up, Rodger? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Images Just to let you know i'm going to eventually get some high quality screen-caps from the DVDs of Dad's Army, so i don't want you to wate your time looking for images and uploading them to wiki just to be replaced soon:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 14:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I expect it's just wikia's system having some glitches, on one of my wikis i can't add photos to gallerys, so i expect the system is going though and update, or something like that. by the way, have to apologise for not being on the wiki much, the last few months i've been very busy, and it's hard to find time to edit on all the wikis i'm on, but it looks like you're doing a great job. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Kriegst mich nicht | Kennscht mi'noch 15:39, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Your doing great, i'll try to help as much, which should be more now as i am on holiday. Yes, feel free to do the badges T-2010 | Talk to Me | Kriegst mich nicht | Kennscht mi'noch 15:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Wikia is updating it's system, that's what usually causes errors like this:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | Kriegst mich nicht | Kennscht mi'noch 16:15, August 3, 2012 (UTC) No probelm, happy to help. Good idea, best to get it all in one place then make them. I'll have a browse in the category now T-2010 | Talk to Me | Kriegst mich nicht | Kennscht mi'noch 16:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey there You definatly have done a good job on your own, i personally don't have much time for wiki any due to my A-levels so you've done well to keep the wiki as organised as you have. I don't see an issue with you becoming an admin, but it would proberly be best to ask yeepsi first as he made the wiki. If you don't get a reply from him in say a week's time then message me and then i will make you one as i have no issue with it and then you can keep the wiki alive. Thanks, and good work :) T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 18:15, November 24, 2012 (UTC) no problem Admin Status hey there. I was just checking if you still want to be an admin on this wiki, as you've not been chnaged to it so i presume yeepsi has not replied and you've not edited for a while. If you do then send me a message. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 18:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh i'm sorry, i hope every thing is ok now. I just want to user rights and it appears i don't have permission to make you an admin, presumably the only person on the wiki who can is Yeepsi. I suggest sending a message to wiki asking for them to make you an admin and say that highest ranked active user (me) says that it is ok. Hope that helps T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi hey there:) Nice to see you editing on the wiki again. How've you been recently? I edited on here again a while ago and should be making more in the next couple of weeks. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 16:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC) That is exactly the same reason why I started editing again! Yeah there have been a lot, and as you say some helpfull some not so, but I don't think it will be too hard to sort out. Good good, the sooner the better, should help make your 'job' more easier. I've not been up to much, just finsished my first year of A-Levels, and have been completely un-enoying this heatwave in every way possible. Whenever I see rain on TV I allways wish it would rain again. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 17:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Indeed it is. And the British allways seem to complain whatever it is. I agree that would be brillaint, even better if they could find the films for the missing ones, but for now all we can do is hope. T-2010 | Talk to Me | Licking the flap of the performance envelope and finding it tastes of fish 17:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC)